More Than Just a Journey for Revenge
by BluAyu
Summary: Sesshoumaru had a true love, before InuYasha killed her off. Now Sesshoumaru finds a woman just like his beloved Sabrinlin.


More Than Just a Journey For Revenge  
  
Amaramia  
  
Sesshoumaru was defeated,deafeated once again by that halfblooded demon brother of his. Course, he was defantly going to be ready next time. InuYasha may have won, but there was more battles awaiting the two.   
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in doubt, he was weak at the time, nobody cared.   
  
Nobody cared that he was slowly suffering. He suffered so many things in life. His useless sword, was one thing. I was hard to defend yourself with a sword that only brought the evil or the enemy back to life. The loss of Sabrinlin,how he missed her. Sabrinlin was his 1st love the only one that brought him joy, and confort. That's another reason to kill InuYasha, because he was the murderer, the murderer of Sabrinlin. He'd kill InuYasha as well for his loss.   
  
Just then there was a rustle in the bushes.   
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to see a woman, standing about 7 feet away from him. A glint of gold passed Sesshoumaru's eyes. The necklace was too famillair, so was the woman. She looked too much-, too much like Sabrinlin. This woman's eyes her a greenish blue color, the kind that would make you get lost into a trance forever, her hair went down to her waist, black as coal. She had a pale/tan complection.   
  
That was too much like Sabrinlin, too much like her, and it broke his heart. The necklace on her neck...he remembered giving it to Sabrinlin long ago before their 1st kiss. It couldn't be could it? Unless Sabrinlin was a beast of some sort as well.  
  
"Are you already Sesshoumaru? You look like you've seen a ghost," said the woman.  
  
"How do you know my name?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Don't you remember me Sesshoumaru, I'm Sabrinlin," said the woman.  
  
"There's no way you could be her! She's dead I watched her die from my brother's sword!" exclaimed Sesshoumaru.   
  
"But I never mention I was half and half," said Sabrinlin.  
  
"Half and half of what?" snarled Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Half Serien and half fairy," replied Sabrinlin.  
  
Sesshoumaru, gaped at this 'Sabrinlin' for a bit.   
  
Sabrinlin smirked.   
  
"Thought you'd never see me again eh?" she asked.   
  
"No-no, are you immortal or something?" asked Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Maybe,maybe not. That's for me to know and you to find out," said Sabrinlin.  
  
"Sabrinlin, why didn't you come back to me?" asked Sesshoumaru.   
  
"I was waiting for the right time," replied Sabrinlin.   
  
"Fifty years? This long for me?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You're still alive aren't you? So am I since I'm fairy/serien.....I'm immortal," said Sabrinlin.   
  
"You never told me that as well," said Sesshoumaru.   
  
"What in the world did you expect? I couldn't tell you just plain out that I was immortal,fairy, and serien. It's not possible that way. That neccklace you gave me gave me the immortality, and I if I told you...and some other people, you and the rest would be after it like the freakin' jewel you're after!" hissed Sabrinlin.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked tooken aback, but the laughed.  
  
"You've changed, I don't know if it's supposed to be a good thing, or a bad thing," he replied.   
  
Sabrinlin surprised him by laughing as well.   
  
"Well you know, nobody can be who they are forever, you can't go back to the past, or at least not that I know of," she said.   
  
And with that, she kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"Best you can do for your future soulmate? Fine I'll show you my way," said Sesshoumaru, who had kissed her on the lips.   
  
He felt that familliar taste of Sabrinlin come back, and it was a good thing, things were going to be almost back to normal.  
  
"Why don't you come with me? We'll fight InuYasha together," said Sesshoumaru.   
  
Sabrinlin, grinned, taking out her sword.   
  
"I thought you might say that. I'd be honored to see the little annoying person again, show him I'm not dead," said Sabrinlin.   
  
"That's what I thought," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
They disappered from the forest,knowing this would be more of a journey for revenge.   
  
(A/N: It's done, YAYS! My 1st InuYasha fanfiction! Is it pretty good? If you're wondering in the world a serien is....it's a woman who attracts HUMAN men and the kills them (I hope you seen HUMAN because Sesshoumaru was Demon so hahaha he fell in love with her over emotions not the beast!) but anyways, they're sort of like Veela from Harry Potter, but Veela don't kill.Surely everyone knows what a fairy is...so I'll leave it from here) 


End file.
